


Be My Lover, I Dare You {MSS Series #1}

by Stella_Maria77



Series: My Sweet Seducer Series [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bromance, M/M, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Maria77/pseuds/Stella_Maria77
Summary: My heart goes 𝒷𝒶-𝒹𝓊𝓂𝓅, 𝒷𝒶-𝒹𝓊𝓂𝓅, threatens to pop out of my chest anytime soon. Is this how my four-year of one-sided love gets to unveil? I ask myself.Approaching him, I clear my throat and lower my head as I squeeze my eyes shut before saying it. "Yibo. I have been liking you for a long time. I love you.""Then, be my lover." he says.How will you react when your unrequited love suddenly gets reciprocated in such an awkward situation?~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BOOK ONE: [YiZhan Couple]When Xiao Zhan lost a bet to his friends, he doesn't expect it will be this serious. After all, Wang Yibo is known to the whole campus as a handsome guy with cold face. Having harbored feeling towards this chic guy since freshmen year, he takes this chance as an opportunity to voice the secret feeling out loud and get over it. He thinks that after approaching him and confesses his feeling, all he gets back was a cold stare. And that is the end of it However, he was caught up in a tangled mess when Wang Yibo said one unbelievable statement.That is the beginning of how Xiao Zhan get himself caught up in Yibo's strong and sticky love web.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: My Sweet Seducer Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617094
Comments: 50
Kudos: 155





	1. CHAPTER ONE

The voice of my dean echoes through microphones that are installed on each side of the stadium. A sea of black cloaks and hats cover all the grey benches, leaving not a single empty spot. I yawn for the countless time and feel bored to death at his monotonous speech. 

_Why does he have to prepare such a long speech today?_ I ask myself. 

And I believe everyone is thinking the same thing as me, giving the facial expression he or she is making. When the speech comes to an end -finally- the inharmonious applause are given in the act of respect.

"And now, before we officially bring this ceremony to an end, I would like to invite our university's valedictorian to give his speech." says the dean.

The cheer and loud applause reverberates throughout the whole stadium especially from girls. The dean makes a face as he realizes the difference sound level of the applause.

A tall, white-skinned and elegant guy walks up to the podium and lowers his head to pay respect to the dean. And when the dean stepped back a little to give the space to him, his guttural voice resonates its charms with every word he speaks. Everyone sits straight and pays full attention at the upcoming speech. And I find myself anticipating as well.

"I don't have much to say. First, congratulations to everyone here who finally gets to graduate. Second, I hope your future paths will be full of success. Every hard work will be paid off. Thank you."

The sounds of hand clappings last longer than the speech itself even when he is already making his way back to his seat with his poker face.

The dean goes back to his favorite place, which is the podium of course, and finally says the very words everyone is longing to hear. "I now pronounce graduation ceremony officially ends. Congratulations to all graduates!"

 _Hurrah_ and _Hurray_ are ringing in the air, follows by the sound of feet stomping the ground as everyone raises from the seats elatedly. 

"It's graduation day! Yoo Hoo!" spoken by student one. 

"Yeah, our student's life is officially over." says student two. 

"Come on Zhan. Let's do it." my best friend, Ji Li, grabs me by my arm as he yanks me to stand on my feet. 

I stand at my place, being squeezed by a crowd of student as they jump and toss their graduation hats to the sky. I do the same of course. However, my jump is short and I drop to the ground before the others, causing their swayed body squeezed me in. I take a deep breath and try my best to stand firm on the ground and not to be stepped on as bodies are dropping. 

"Look at your face. This is one happy occasion. Why do you make a face as if you are strangled? I can't believe it." Ji Li says as he bends down to pick up his hat and mine. 

_Well, my friend. I'm not being strangled but I'm literally being suffocated here._

As he is back to stand up, I look down at him. Though he is shorter than guys our age, his facial feature is handsome. He has his bangs parted right in the middle and he blows dry it to make it higher than usual. He looks gorgeous with his baby-faced. No wonder he is the second popular guy in our department. 

And if you wonder who earns the first place, I'll tell you the answer right away. It is _I_. Xiao Zhan, the most popular guy for the whole Arts department who is known for having a bright smile that can lighten up the day even when the sky is overcast.

However, there is one guy who crowns the king title as the number one coolest guy in the whole university. Not to mention he is also the pride of our school. My stomach somersaults inwardly as I am reminded of that particular person. The person whom I have been harboring secret feelings to ever since our freshman year. 

"Earth to Zhan" Ji Li waves his hand in front of my eyes to which I slap it away gently. 

"He's back to Earth alright." 

"Seriously, you look distracted today. What are you thinking of?"

 _That guy of course_ , I talk to myself. But there is no way I am going to tell him. Even though he is my best friend, I can never reveal this one secret to him. I do feel guilty about it. But I can't just bring myself to spill it out. He's known for having a big mouth after all. 

_Sorry dude, I'll promise to tell you every little piece of my secret except this one._ I silently apologize in my head. 

"Thinking about life in the future. We can no longer be a carefree student. We are taking steps towards adulthood. The working life. Don't you feel nervous about it?" I reply with a serious face as if this is really what I have been thinking of. 

"Come on. You know better. I will just go and work in my brother's company. He already has it arranged." Ji Li rolls his eyes. "And you can just do the same. Just ask your brother for a place in his company. It's also yours anyway."

"Urgh. No thanks. His company involves lots of complicated stuff. You see the frown on his face? No way I am going to have that on this smooth forehead of mine. Besides, I am an arts student. There is no position in his company that suits me."

Before he can open his mouth to give his so-called _helpful_ advice, I swing my arm around his neck and say. "Come on. Let's not think about it just yet. Today, we are still a student. Let's celebrate our last day of this status."

He punches my stomach lightly and complains. "You're the one who brings it up."

"Yeah, well, I am sorry then." I laugh. "Okay, let's give Yu Bin and Yu Chen a call. Remind them to arrive on time."

"Fine. I'll do it." 

As soon as we finish talking, I realize that the crowd is less than before. No wonder why it feels easier to breathe. Both of us make our way to the parking lots and wave each other a temporary goodbye as we walk towards our respective cars. 

Once I shut my white BMW X7's door, I fish my phone out of my pocket and text my little brother. 

_I'll be home late tonight._

The massage is successfully sent. As I am about to toss my phone aside, the vibration makes it known that a reply has arrived. I unlock my screen once again and read the content. 

_I know. You told me already. Gosh._

The temper of this little brother of mine. Why does he have to be the same as my older brother? 

_Just a gentle reminder in case you forget._

_I'm still young. My brain works perfectly fine._

_Are you implying that I am old?_ I put a crying emoji next to it. 

_Yes. Geezer._ He replies with a tongue-sticking-out emoji. 

I smile as I look at the text one last time. Attaching my phone to the magnet phone holder, I look at the direction the map is showing me. I am going to have so much fun tonight and forget about everything in these four years.

Today will be the last day I am thinking about him for we will never see each other again. 

The club is seriously packed with people tonight, full of people around my age. I somehow have a feeling that they are from my school, but I can't be sure. I don't remember every face. I walk to a small round table made for four and sit down to fill up the space. My friends have already ordered my usual and favorite drink for me. 

"Look who is late." Yu Chen says as he looks at me while leaning his back on the sofa and crosses his arm. 

"And that someone happens to be the one who threatens us NOT to be late." Chuckles Yu Bin.

I look at Ji Li. He shrugs and gives me the _don't-look-at-me_ _-I-don't-know-anything_ look. I sigh. Well, I am at wrong here anyway. 

"Sorry guys. Had to go back home and change. You know the traffic in Beijing. " It is true though. I did drive back home to take a quick bath and changed clothes. I am now donning a pair of black pants and a white tee with a designer black leather jacket. 

"Didn't we all do the same thing?" Yu Chen touches his outfit as he speaks, indicating that he too get a change of clothes. 

"Yep." Yu Bin agrees with Yu Chen. 

"It's true. We all went home and drive back. But his house is the farthest. Cut him some slack." Ji Li finally intervenes to which I answer back an agreement. 

"Yeah, he's right you know."

"Excuse..." both Yu Chen and Yu Bin boo me. 

A sigh escapes me. These guys just really like to tease me. 

Yu Bin and Yu Chen are my two close friends whereas Ji Li is my best friend. The four of us somehow get stuck with each other that we end up forming a circle of friends. And by getting stuck, I mean it in a good way.

Back in our freshman year, the four of us hung out with each other so often that the whole school named our group The Four Flower Boys. It wasn't a bad name, come to think of it. But as we became sophomores, we rarely had time to hang out in school for we all are taking different majors. I am majored in arts, Ji Li in films, Yu Chen in business and Yu Bin in archaeology. Except for Ji Li and I who shared the same department, the other two's departments were quite far from us. We didn't get to show off our Flower Boys status anymore at school. But that didn't mean we stop hanging out. We still had our gatherings after school. Just like now. 

"Fine. I plead guilty." I hold up my hands in surrender. "I accept punishment. How many glasses do you want me to drink?" I raise up my hand as a gesture to call a waiter to bring more drinks.

"Who says your punishment is drinking?" Yu Chen says. "Everyone knows you have a high level of alcohol tolerance."

Shoot. I've thought I will get away with this trick. These guys know me way too well. 

"Then, how do you want to punish me?"

"Truth or dare." Yu Bin suggests.

"Huh?"

"Let's play truth or dare. We'll ask you three questions and you'll choose."

"That's not bad, Yu Bin." Yu Chen says.

"Seriously guys?" 

"What? You're scared?" Yu Chen radiates a challenging look from his eyes to mock me. 

"Come on, Zhan. Just three questions." prompts Ji Li. 

_Geez, thanks dude. That is so helpful bestie._ I chastise him inside my head. 

"Who's scared? Bring it on." I lean forwards and put my arms on the table, ready to accept the challenge. 

"Okay. So each of us will take turn asking a question. I'll do it first. Truth or dare?" Yu Bin asks.

"Truth." 

"Hmm...have you said yes to any love letter you have been receiving recently?" 

"That's question is too easy." complains Yu Chen. 

"What? But I want to know. He has been receiving many love letters, but I never see him get a girlfriend. Now I am curious." 

"I'll answer it. No. I never say yes to any of those girls who have given me love letters. Done. Next question."

"I'll do it." says Yu Chen. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

He rolls his eyes before asking. "Do you plan on taking a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" 

"Huh?"

Yu Chen wiggles his eyebrows at me to which I interpret as _now-this-is-what-I-call-a-game_.  
But what makes him ask this question? Does he know my secret? But that can't be. His eyes doesn't say so. His eyes displays a teasing vibe rather than an interrogating one. Fine. If teasing is what you want, then I'll give you the fun. 

"Boyfriend." I wiggle my eyebrows back at him. I try to plaster a fake expression that indicate this answer as a snide remark rather than the truth. 

"Ooh..." everyone coos and laughs. I laugh along them, feeling relieved that my friends finally take the bait. 

Just then, Ji Li gasps and he cringes as if he has seen a ghost. "Huh? B-but...th-that...is...im-possi...ble." 

"What is wrong with you?" Yu Chen asks. 

Ji Li can no longer speak so he points to the counter where a bartender is making drinks. I follow his hand and almost fall down my chair. 

There, at the last corner of the least crowded area, sit our school's gem. My four-year crush. The very one I totally want to forget after tonight.

"I never know valedictorian also come to club." Yu Chen says with a frown. 

"I know, right?" Yu Bin also has an unbelievable expression on his face. 

"W-what is he do-ing here?" a shrill voice escapes my mouth.

"I...don't...know." Ji Li stammers. 

"I can't believe it." I turn back and whisper to myself. "How annoying." 

"What's annoying?" Seems to recover from shock, Ji Li asks me. 

"Nothing." I brush it off. 

"Zhan, you are afraid of him too?" He raises one eyebrow as he questions me. 

"What? Of course not. He is just a normal human like us." I try to cover my high-pitched voice but fail because Ji Li seems to notice it and he has that wicked smile on his face.

_Uh-oh, I don't like this expression on his face at all._

"There is one last question remains for our game right? And isn't it my turn?" Ji Li asks and the other two nod. Then he continues. "Well, Zhan. You have chosen Truth for the last two questions. I think this time I won't ask you to choose again or it'll be too light for a punishment." 

My stomach lurches as he still looks at me with that weird expression of his. 

"Now, I _dare_ you to make a fake love confession to our school's valedictorian over there. And you have to wait to see his reaction before you can walk away." 

I almost scream. WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS? 

As he sees my hesitation, he makes a remark. "Well, I seem to have heard someone says that he's not afraid of him at all. Or is that a lie?" he laughs his signature laugh. 

I so want to punch him in the face. I know that he is just playing with me. After all, these guys just like to tease me to the highest level. 

_I'm going to deal with you later Ji Li._

"Go. You have agreed to this game. Don't be a coward." says Yu Chen _Well, we're graduating. I won't be seeing him again tomorrow anyway._ I stand up with a slam on the table that makes everyone stops laughing and looks at me with his mouth left ajar."Fine. I'm neither a scaredy-cat nor a coward. I'll prove that to you!" 

I bottom up my drink in one go and walk towards the secluded counter of the bar where he is sitting. My heart goes 𝒷𝒶-𝒹𝓊𝓂𝓅, 𝒷𝒶-𝒹𝓊𝓂𝓅, threatens to pop out of my chest anytime soon. _Is this how my four-year of one-sided love gets to unveil?_ I ask myself. 

Approaching him, I clear my throat and lower my head as I squeeze my eyes shut before saying it. "Yibo. I have been liking you for a long time. I love you."

I expect either a silence or a _are-you-drunkenly-out-of-your-mind_ question. But what I have never expected is the feeling of having my body jerked forwards. He grabs my arm and pull me in close to him. I look up in surprise. I am now eye-leveled with him. Our faces are merely inches from each other that our breathes can be exchanged. But what shocks me to the core is his words that I have never ever imagine to even hear it from his lips. "Then, be my lover." 

The inside of my head is running wild and eventually bring out millions of exclamation marks behind one certain word. "What?" 


	2. CHAPTER TWO.

If he wasn't holding my arms right now, I think I might have stumbled and fallen on my butt. 

Is this for real? Did he just say 'be my lover'? Lover? Well, did he? my brain is running a series of questions. 

I goggle into his clear black eyes that are now staring at me without blinking. Now that I can see them up close, I have to admit that they are so enchanting. It is hard to believe that those very same charms can send a shiver down my spines. 

"I'm waiting." he says curtly. 

"Huh?" The sound of his voice makes me become conscious to the current situation I am now in. I am still so closed to him! 

"Though I didn't mean it to be a question, but I'm willing to give you a choice." he continues. 

This dude can't be serious right? Did he just take my words for real? 

"You...you...believe it?" 

He peers into the depth of my eyes as if there are something in them for he to seek. Then, he says the very words that makes my heart skips a beat. "I believe everything you say, Xiao Zhan." 

Wait. He knows my name? 

"You know me?" 

He nods. "I do."

I squint my eyes at his answer. 

"And I have also been waiting to hear that confession coming out of your mouth for some considerable time."

"I..I.." I can't seem to find the right words to say. I am struck speechless. I have no idea how to react or what to do anymore. My brain seems to stop functioning and it looks like it is being tangled up in a very messy and sticky spider web with no way out.

"I gratefully accept your feelings." he says.

He accepts it? Hang on. But I come here in the names of losing a bet. Even though every words of my confession is the truth, I still feel uneasy about it. Can this even be counted? 

"Since you have said that you love me, then-"

"H*ll no!" my voice come out as a scream, way louder than I have intended to be. Thankfully, the loud music of the club subdues my voice, attracting no one's attention besides me and him. Then, I fake a laugh that sounds so unpleasant and silly even to my own ears. "Ha-ha-ha, you can't be serious, can you? You see, the confession is just a part of me and my gang's game." 

Wait. What am I saying?

"I play a truth and dare game with my friends over there." I motion the back of my head to the direction of my gang's table. However, he doesn't even bother to look. The pairs of his eyes look at nothing else but me. Swallowing hard, I continue. "I lost the bet so one of my friend dare me to come to you and make a fake love confession. You see, you are our school's well-known valedictorian with the heart of stone. They just want to tease me and see whether I am afraid of you like everyone else or not."

Don't. Stop uttering nonsenses. Brain, shuts my mouth please. 

The look in his eyes doesn't waver. Not even a little bit. Instead, it becomes even more intense. "So, you are saying that you are forced to say it? That what you'd just said to me was all a lie?"

"That's right." I reply. 

No, that's not it. Tell him. You are only forced to walk to him, but every word of your confession are genuinely true. Tell him. My head is making a fuss and scream at me to say it but my mouth stubbornly refuses. 

"But do you know that the look in your eyes betray every words you have claimed?" I feel his face coming closer. 

Incoming! I become panic instantly. I force my arm out of his claw-liked grip and take a step back. 

"Don't act like you know me because you don't!" shooting one last scream and a dagger-looked at him, I storm out of the club through the back door. I have no idea what to do next or where to go. My mind is blank now. As I exit the alley of the club's back door into the main street, I see a taxi is dropping a passenger. Walking towards to it, I hold the door open before the passenger shuts it and hop in. 

"Where to?" the driver turns around to ask me.

"Wherever that he is not here." I unconsciously reply him. 

"Who is he?"

"That guy!"

"Hey, I don't see anyone in the backseat besides from you. Are you crazy? If you are, then get the h*ll out of my cab."

"Oops, I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself. Please go to Chaoyang District, mister."

When he keeps staring at me from head to toe and refuse to drive, I take out my wallet -relieve that I still have it on me- and hand him a big bill. "Keep the change."

Only then does he turns back to the wheel and drives off. 

"Master Zhan, you are home early." Mister Shen, our head butler, comes to greet me and is surprised by my early arrival. 

I drop down on the sofa and grab a cushion to hug it. "Yes, things happened."

"Do you need me to prepare dinner for you?"

"No, I am not hungry. But a glass of water will suffice. Thank you." 

He nods then heads off to the kitchen and returns with a glass of cold water. I gulp down the water as if I am dehydrated. 

"Another cup, master Zhan?" 

"No, thank you." I shake my head and hand him the now empty glass to which he takes it and disappears into the kitchen without returning. 

I bring my knees up to my chest and squeeze the cushion in between as I rest my chin on them. Now that I have calm down, a playback of scenes from the club is coming back to haunt me. 

What did I do? Why did I have to go and ruin everything? If I don't want to start a love in deception, then I can just tell him the truth. Oh well, I did, didn't I? I told him about the whole game thing, and how I approached him. And he didn't seem to mind. That was one good start. 

But then, WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND THREW A FIT? And why did I get mad at him when he caught my lie? WHY DID I RUIN EVERYTHING? 

Why? Why? WHY?!

I feel my inside is bursting so I let out a holler in the hope of becoming calm again. "I HATE MYSELF!" I have thought that I am the only one in the living room until I hear a scream that doesn't belong to my voice, follows by lines of cursing words, reverberating behind my back. In surprise, I turn to look at source only to be greeted by a black backpack right in the middle of my face. "Ouch!" I scrunch my nose, closing my eyes during the process, and repeatedly rub my nose in pain. 

"What the h*ll is wrong with you? Are you a lunatic or something? What's with the sudden holler?" an angry voice is bellowing at me. 

I open my eyes to see my little brother, Pei Xin, is giving me the evil eyes. "Sorry." I mutter. 

Walking to sit on the sofa in front of me with his arms folded and with his legs crossed, he glares at me still. "So, what's your problem?" he leans back and asks me.

Sometimes I wonder if we were born in wrong order. Most of the time, I feel like he is acting more like my second older brother rather than the youngest one in the family. "My life is messed up." I reply to his question. 

"By who?"

"By me." My answer comes out in a whisper. 

He hisses. "Well, that's nothing new. Why making a big deal out of it?"

I throw him the cushion and shoot to my feet. "Why you little..." I am about to jump onto him and give him a headlock when the phone in my pocket rings. I take it out to see Ji Li's name displayed on the screen. "I'll hold you to account for now."

He sticks his tongue out at me to which I roll my eyes and run upstairs to my room. With a click sound of my door closed, I flop into bed and slide answer the call. But before I can even say 'hi', Ji Li's ear-splitting voice echoes from the other side of the line, causing me to hold my phone a little bit further from my ear. 

"Zhan! Where are you? You just disappear all of the sudden! And your car is still here! What happened?"

I let him shoot his never end list of questions as I close my eyes and act a pretend sleep -with my mouth hung open- for myself to see. Once he finishes, I open my eyes and bring the phone closer. "Yeah, sorry for ditching your guys without warning. But I seem to have diarrhea so I head home first." Sorry for lying, dude. 

"Err...Zhan, do you know that it is a one-hour drive from the club to your house? Can you hold it?"

"Well, I have to. I mean, the toilet in the club is so dirty. Someone threw up all over the place. Urgh. Just speaking of it makes me sick."

"And you don't bother to call and tell us?" he sighs. 

"I'm really sorry, dude. I was caught up with Pei Xin."

"You guys are more like nemesis than siblings. Quarreling every time you meet." 

"We can't help but getting born in the same family."

"Right. Anyway, you left a few belongings here. You want me to drop it off at your house?"

"Nah, no need. Just leave it at the manager. I know him."

"Yeah, yeah. There is not a single club in Beijing that you don't know its manager or boss." 

I can imagine Ji Li rolling his eyes. I chuckle and reply. "Who am I? Remember, wherever there are liquors, there-" 

"There is Xiao Zhan." Ji Li joins me to finish my sentence. 

We laugh together. Then, he says his goodbye and we disconnected. Phew! I breath a sigh of relief. Luckily, he didn't probe about the truth-and-dare result. Or else, I'll be feeling more guilty for conjuring more lies. I am feeling guilty enough to hide this from him. 

Staring at the plain ceiling that is as empty as my heart, I take a deep breath, hold in it for seven seconds and let out a big exhalation through my mouth. 

There goes my four-year crush. The feelings I have been building up crumbles down like a shattered glass. And it was done by none other than I, myself. 

Oh well, what passed is past. I guess I'll just accept that this the end of it.

Or so I have thought. 

Until...


	3. CHAPTER THREE.

**Three months later,**

I am going through the design samples that resulted from the hard work of my team. All of them are good, honestly, but they don't seem to reach the standard. _My standard._ There is something amiss about them that I have yet to figure out.

"Are they not up to your liking?" Amy, a brunette girl with a tall, slender and S-curved body, hesitantly asks when I haven't made any comment after looking at those samples for more than fifteen minutes.

"They are nice. All of them. But..."

"But?"

"They don't seem to fall into the theme that we have discussed." I close the folder and look up at her with a polite smile on my face. "Can we give it another try?"

"Yes, director. I'll let the team know." She takes back the folder and walks out of the room.

I lean back into my comfortable swivel-tiler-armchair and take a deep breath. I feel apologetic for putting pressure on my team, but this is my first project. For such a big company to recruit me as a director right after graduation is beyond my imagination. I want to give it my all and present the best result.

I wheel the chair around and turn to look at skyscrapers protruding from the ground of The Silicon Valley. The privilege of being on the forty-seven floor is getting to see the best view. I look at the sky as it turns orange, preparing to kiss the sun goodbye.

Another day is gone.

And I am still as inefficient as ever.

I am tasked to design the logo for the company. It's a new start-up company, so ever since its operation, the company still hasn't had a logo yet. Though the deadline given is way more generous than any deadline can be, it is still a bit of a pressure to me.

_Knock, knock._

I wheel the chair back to face the door and smoothen my suit. "Come in."

"Director Zhan, I am going home now. Do you need me to get you anything before I leave?" Chloe, my American-born Chinese assistant, peeks from behind the gap of the open door. Her long, silky black hair is sideswept to the side as it rests on her right shoulder. Donning a knee-length red dress and white blouse makes her dark hair stand out even more. But it is still second to her red lips and smokey eyes. She seems to be wearing heavier makeup than usual. I bet she is having a date tonight.

I put aside the urge to tease her for now and look at the clock. I am surprised by how fast it is. "So it’s time already?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"So, do you have any last minute job for me to run?" she asks again.

"Oh, I don't. Please go. _Enjoy_ your evening." I emphasize on the word as my lips quirk into a teasing smile.

She blushes. "Thank you. You too."

The door is closed. I am about to prepare my stuff to go back home when Chloe opens the door again.

"Director Zhan."

"Chloe, back so soon?"

She chuckles. "Not for long. I just got a message from Lina."

"Who's Lina?"

"The CEO's secretary."

"Oh, right. And?" I have just been here a week so there are personnel that I am not familiar with yet.

"The CEO wants to meet you."

My wish has been heard. Finally, I get to see the furtive CEO of this company.

"Right now?"

"Yes, sir. Right now."

Though I am thrilled to meet him, I am quite confused at the time. Why would he want to meet me when the office time is already over?

"Alright. I'll be there. Thanks, Chloe. Goodbye."

"Good bye, sir."

Dumping everything into my bag, I walk to the lift and press the forty-eight button. The top floor. Once the lift's door is closed, I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I brush it away thinking it is just the anxiety of finally getting to meet the boss.

The lift's door is opened with a _ding!,_ revealing the dark and quiet floor. I guess it's nothing out of ordinary since employees are leaving already. I step out into the hall and aimlessly walk to where the CEO's room is. I honestly have no idea where it is located. However, amidst the darkness, there is a trail of light incandescent through the gap of the door that is left ajar at the end of the hall. I follow the only light on the entire floor.

Given the size and status, I assume it must be the CEO's room. I walk towards it and knock, but not before peeking. The black executive desk is within view so I try to look for the nameplate on the desk. Strangely, I find none. Behind the desk lies a big swivel chair facing the window. I thought it was empty until I saw the arms on the armrest.

"Hello Sir. My name is Xiao Zhan, director of the designer team. I have received words that you want to meet me?" I manage to speak in my not-so-good English.

"Come in." a deep voice replies.

I push the door open and close it gently before walking to stand before the desk. As if he can measure my footsteps, the chair turns around to reveal a smirking person looking up at me.

"Yes, Director Zhan. I have _exceedingly_ been wanting to meet you."

I drop my bag in surprise. "Wang Yibo?!? What are you doing here?"

His face. His smirk. His expression is just the same as that night. I so want to knock it off his pretty face.

Pushing the chair back, he gets up and walks towards me. Slowly but surely. "Is it surprising for a CEO to be in his company?"

"You're the CEO?"

"Sorry for the late introduction." With no more desk in between us, he is now standing right in front of me. With an extended hand, he looks straight into my eyes and says, "My name is Wang Yibo. I am looking forward to working with you, _my_ _Director Zhan_."

_Oh Sh*t! WHAT HAVE I JUST GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?_


	4. CHAPTER FOUR.

I am too shocked to move. The stuttering, comatose-like me can do nothing besides blabbering. Each word is a struggle to come out. "H-how...d-did...you? H-how d-did I-I...?"

Before I know it, my crush -I mean, my CEO- already has his face leans forwards.

_Incoming_ _!_

I close my eyes as his face keeps approaching.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_ my brain is screaming crazily inside my head.

I hold my breath and wait.

Nothing.

To my disappointment, -Hold on, did I just mention 'disappointment'?- I can only sense the cold air in the room brushes my lips.

"Why are you closing your eyes? Are you expecting something dirty, Director Zhan?" he chuckles, sending a warm breath to tickle my ears. "But we're in the office, you know?" He says it with a voice that is so sexually stimulating. And that causes my body to react funnily. I shoot my eyes open to distract myself from whatever I am about to think. The sight that welcomes me is only his dyed dark brown hair as his face is positioning to the side of my left cheek. Though I can't get a full view of his face, I know for sure he is smirking again.

I groan and try to push him away. _Oh, dear._ My initial intention is distracted once I feel his muscle under his suit. The moment my palms come into contact with his broad, solid chest, I am frozen on the spot, deep in thought. Surprisingly, a guy in a small body frame like him is concealing masculinity.

"Enjoying my chest, aren't we?"

 _Damn, I did it again!_ Hating myself for always letting him have the best of me, I finally succeed in pushing him away. He only stumbles one step back despite the force that I've used. Our faces are mere inches from each other. I can smell his cologne deep down to my lungs. A fragrance of sandalwood that gives me an indescribable sense of comfort. And something _else_. 

I blink and shake my head slightly so that wild thought will be shaken off my braindead head. He seems to find amusement in this minor movement of mine. I glare at his titter. 

"Oh, your gentle eyes aren't capable of glaring at anyone. Don't bother with it." 

Urgh, I'm frustrated to the core of the situation right now. _Can anyone explain to me what is going on here?_

As if we have telepathy, he stops his titter and leisurely says, "Wonder how you got here? 

I nod, speechless at how he has just taken the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, think _babe_. Think of what happened three months ago. What brought you here?" His fingers are lightly trailing my jawline up and down ceaselessly.

I shiver at the word _babe,_ and of course, his touch; yetI push the impediment away - though with difficulty- and try to let my brain do the work. _The proper work_. As if on cue, it is starting to have a flashback way back to those three months before I get offered the director position from America.

*************

**_Three months prior..._ **  
  


_"When are you going to get a job?" Zhuo Cheng asked me one day during dinner._

_I choked on my rice, though I'd been asked the same question countless times. "Well, I have APPLIED you know. Only I haven't received any response. My CV is like a black hole. Get sucked in with no coming out. I am also hurt." I tried to fake a tear._

_"Stop it with your act. Don't think I can't see through you after all these years." Zhuo Cheng scoffed._

_"Fine. I am serious this time. Really. None of the companies contact me back. I did try to apply to every available position, I have you know."_

_"I don't care how or where or else. But you really should get a job. If not, I'll be assigning you into our company's position whether you like it or not."_

_"Zhou Cheng! I don't know a thing about managing a company. In case you forget, let me remind you that I'm an art major, alright? I specialized in drawing, designing, or whatever that involved pictures. Not numbers!"_

_"I've clearly said that I don't care. If you want to avoid responsibility, better land yourself a job as quickly as possible."_

_"And I've also told you that I can't help it. I've done everything needed from my sides. It now depends on the other side."_

_Before my brother and I could continue, my other brother came home in perfect timing and put a stop to this not-getting-anywhere conversation._

_"I can help you with that." Pei Xin said as he slid down his chair at the table. It was as if he had been eavesdropping this whole time._

_"How?!" both Zhou Cheng and I exclaimed in unison, making the chandelier hanging right above us to vibrate due to our sound waves._

_With his signature smirk, Pei Xin zipped his school bag opened and handed -tossed, to be exact- me a sealed envelope._

_I really should have had taught him about manners one day, I thought to myself as I picked it up._

_The name of the company was new to me which I had never known existed on Earth._

_"Wangxian Entertainment?" I burst out in surprise._


	5. CHAPTER FIVE.

Dear Mr. Zhan XIAO,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as the director of the designing department at Wangxian entertainment.

Our office is located on the 47th and 48th floor of Jingshi Building, San Francisco, California, USA.

You are required to report to work two weeks after receiving this letter. Your visa, accommodation and other arrangments are readily prepared.

We are looking forwards to working with you.

[Stamp]   
Y.B.W   
CEO of Wangxian Entertainment

***

"Wangxian Entertainment?" I burst out. "The name sounds a bit odd."

"The only odd one here is you. An oversea company is recruiting you and yet you doubt your employer."

"Zhou Cheng, I mean it. Is this even reliable? What if it's a fraud? Then I got traded in human trafficking or something?"

"Even though you are a guy?" Pei In smirked

"With pretty face."

Both my brother belched in disgust, and Pei Xin hissed under his breath. "Narcissist."

Hey, I am the second popular guy in the whole university! But I kept the thought to myself.

"And why is the deadline so tough? Two weeks? I haven't even prepared anything. The visa interview and stuff."

"Your appointment is scheduled the day after tomorrow," said Pei Xin.

"And you just care to tell me now?!" I shrieked in disbelief. What else had I been kept in the dark? 

He shrugged. "There's nothing to prepare anyway. You should find a letter there stating what to expect during the interview. Just go through with it."

Why does he make it sound so easy?! Whatever. If it means to be then it means to be. If this job is really for me, then I'll surely pass the interview. If not, well...let's not think about it yet.

"Fine. Another question then. How did I get this offer?"

"Don't ask me. I've no idea. Didn't you apply for it?" Zhou Cheng shook his head annoyingly.

"Of course not. I remember all the company's names I have applied. And precisely not this Wangxian one."

"I applied for you."

"You did?!" Again, we both shouted simultaneously.

Since when does this little brat care about me enough to apply a job for me on my behalf? The river may flow upstream starting tonight.

"Oh, my little brother. How thoughtful of you. Come. Let me give you a hug."

I rose from my seat and leaned across the table with open arms, but he greeted me with his foot. 

"Take one step closer and my feet will find your face."

I flumped back to my chair and pouted.

"Why did you apply for him without his consent?" Zhou Cheng asked. I almost leaped to give him a thank-you hug for taking the words right of my mouth.

Thank you, bro.

"Well, no offense, but I didn't do it to help you."

"Fair enough." I nodded.

"I did it to help my friend, Fanxing. He said his brother is starting up an entertainment company in America to represent our Chinese actors and actress over there. Since the company is a start-up, they are short of staff. He remembers that you, who happens to be my older brother, is an arts graduate. And since you're from the same prestigious university as his brother, you've qualified in many conditions already. So, he asked if I could help to recruit you."

"And you just applied without asking me?"

"No need to thanks me. I know I am awesome." He raised his arms as if to put me at arm-length when I am already a foot-length from him.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Yawning, he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm sleepy. Good night." Then he walked out the dining room and up the stairs to his room as if he didn't owe me anything when in fact he owed me tons of explanations!

"Well, you. Now that you get such a good offer, better grab the chance. You should start preparing for the interview now." Zhou Cheng said before he too went up to his room.

As I was left alone, many questions were forming inside my head. However, there was one important thing. I couldn't shake the nostalgic feeling of the CEO's initial.

Y.B.W

Why does it sound so familiar?

Why does it sound so familiar? 

"Done with the flashback?"

His voice brings me back to the present.

"So, Pei Xin collaborated with you and delivered me here? How did you make that stubborn brat to do things for you?"

"I didn't make him."

"I don't believe you."

"I never lie. I didn't make him do it. My little brother did the talk."

"Your little brother?" I try to think of someone who holds such strong power to make my little brother listens to him. I think he has mentioned it to me before. "Fanxing? Fanxing is your little brother?"

"Emm..."

Since when does Pei Xin have a friend name Fanxing? And why have I never known that Yibo has a little brother? Gosh, am I the only ignorant one here?

"Little brat! I'll deal with him later." I hiss under my breath.

"He just did what his heart wants."

"What do you mean what his heart wants? Did his heart want to see me dead then?"

"No. His heart for my little brother."

"Huh?" I have no idea what he is talking about. But then, "Don't tell me..."

"Em." He now moves to stand before me, eyes to eyes. "Now that our brothers have found their loves, don't you think it's time we find ours as well?"

"H*LL NO!!!" I yell as I shove him away. Surprisingly with a success. Because he lets me.

He does not call me or try to hold me back as I walk out of his room. However, I seem to catch a glimpse of a smirk on his face before exiting through the door. And that smirk seems to make something inside me screams out the word 'trouble'.


	6. CHAPTER SIX.

I'd never been so glad about the fact that I didn't drive my car to work today, or else I couldn't even imagine the consequences. Either I run red lights and get my mailbox full of tickets when morning comes or I will end up driving until I reach China. Who knows? My mind is f*cking messing up right now. All because of that one particular person. The one who is my employer. Or rather my CEO. But to be even more precise, MY CRUSH!

As I am riding at the backseat of Uber's Toyota Prius, my hand is scrolling furiously on my phone screen, in search of the contact name of the very person who causes all this mess.

"W..what?..." A hoarse voice answers from the other line.

"Wake up, you lazy a**. It's almost noon there."

"Shut up. Today is the weekend. I can sleep w-when-ever I w-w-want," he says through a yawn without any care in the world which pisses me even more.

"Wake up right now and explain!"

"What the he*ll is wrong with you?"

"Oh yeah, countless h*lls are going on with me, and it's BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Don't understand."

"XIAO PEI XIN! EXPLAIN TO ME THIS INSTANT!" I yell at the top of my lungs which causes the driver to look through the rearview mirror with his brows furrowed but I don't have time to care. "Did you know that your friend's brother is Wang Yibo?!"

"Yeah, so what? He's your alumni, right? Shouldn't you feel better working for someone you know?"

I have never had the intention of killing someone as much as I want to kill him right now. So, he knows!

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you!"

"Why are you overreacting?! What's wrong with Fanxing's brother? Did he bully you or something?"

The fact that he doesn't bully me is the problem. He should have bullied me, mad at me or done whatever bad things at me because I was being a jerk at the bar three months ago. Yet instead of all those, he acts as if we are lovers instead. This alone really makes me uneasy.

"Hello? Anybody's home?"

"About that _friend_ of yours, Fanxing. What's your relationship with him? As far as I remember, you rarely do a favor for anyone. Why did you help him with recruitment?" I have a sudden urge to change the topic because given how clever Pei Xin is, he may catch up with something that I am not yet ready to disclose. 

The fact that I am madly in love with my CEO.

"N-none of your business." His voice breaks and the hesitation just confirms what Yibo has said to be true. Our brothers indeed are in a relationship.

With a sigh, I decide to end the call lamely, "Okay. Bye then."

"What the-"

I hang up before he finishes his cursing. Shoving the phone back in the inner pocket of my suit, both my hands are now free to massage my aching head. I can't help but chuckle to myself like a loony when I think of how my hubristic little brother has become quite tamed now that he falls in love. Then why can't I do the same? Just what will this obduracy give me besides hurting myself with lies to my own heart? How long am I going to avoid facing this?

Thinking back, I really should have thanked Pei Xin for pulling me out of my cowardness. I didn't dare to come to find Yibo to clear things out three months ago, but now, isn't the situation in my favor? Shouldn't I use this chance to make up for it?

 _Yeah, make up for it. You still love him, don't you?_ Said a voice in my head to which I presume coming from the left side that connects the brain with the heart. 

Just as I nod and agree to do so, the right side of my brain -the one fills with logic and precaution- argues.

_How are you gonna make up for it? You confessed because of a dare. What if this is just a plan laid out by him to get back at you for playing him?_ _Don't you remember he's the guy with a stone face and ice-cold heart? He can't love anyone._

Given the fact that I have been in love with him for four years, it will make me beyond happy if he reciprocates my feeling. But what if I get played at just as he has gotten played at by me? Though my confession was from the heart, the process didn't seem genuine it all. It looked nothing less than just a dare game. What if he holds a grudge against it? I am not sure if I can handle my own heart when it is crumbling down and broken into pieces. Despite being a popular boy, I have never _directly_ broken anyone's heart before. And I am expected my heart to be treated the same way. 

As the two sides of my brain are engaging in a heated debate, my whole head feels like it is about to burst. Urgh. I need to stop thinking too much. I want an escape!

"Driver, please head to the nearest bar instead," I tell the driver despite my poor English. Gladly, he understands and makes a U-turn.

I'm going to get drunk first.

***********

Entering the bar, I make a beeline for the bartender counter and order the strongest liquor in stock. He eyes me a little before shrugging and begins his skillful mixing. I bet he must be thinking, how can this scrawny boy hold up the alcohol? Well, whatever, I don't care. If I, Xiao Zhan, can't handle liquor, then who can? 

When my drink is done and placed in front of me, I gulp it down in one go, ignoring the bitter taste that is burning my throat.

_Wow. So strong._

I have never had quite this strong drink before. But the stronger, the better. If I happen to get a hangover, I may as well use it as an excuse to avoid him. It'll give me one more day to think. I motion the bartender for another shot and he complies. I don't get to count the number of glasses I have drunk but my vision of the white counter is now replaced by lines of empty glasses. Sooner than expected, I am starting to get tipsy, for I feel my whole body is on fire despite the running air-con room. I loosen my collars and unbutton the first two buttons of my shirt to let cold air in; and since I am feeling a bit stiff on the neck, I slowly move it in a circular motion with my eyes following each direction it takes me. And that simple action makes me come into eye contact with someone whose table is at the corner of the bar.

It occurs he has been staring at me way longer than just now. Though I am accustomed to being checked out, trust me, I don't feel the same when being stated at. So, I begin a staring contest with him until he is the one to look away first. I wiggle my eyebrows as a triumphant sign without forgetting to smirk before turning back.

I never lose to anyone in staring contest, well, except when it comes to a certain someone.

The last glass is bottomed up by me just now, so I signal the bartender for a check and call it a night. Just when everything is done and I am about to get up, I smell a whiff of ambrosial cologne that makes me unable to resist and look to where the smell comes from. To my right, I see the guy from before sits up on the stool next to mine.

"Hi."

Given the dim light of the bar, I can't see his face clearly; however, the vague features that I see shows that he is also an Asian.

"Sorry if you're offended by my stare just now. I didn't mean any harm." He decides to apologize when I didn't say hi back.

" Oh, yeah? Then why do you keep staring at me?" Perhaps it is the liquor that makes my voice sounds a little bit rougher than usual.

"Because you're so good-looking." 

I almost choke at my saliva, honestly. Not that I am not used to compliments, but most of them are from girls. This is the first time hearing it from a guy!

"Err...thank...you?"

He smiles at me. And to tell the truth, if my heart isn't reserved for that one CEO for four years straight, I might have fallen under this guy's charming smile.

_Come on, Xiao Zhan. You're here to clear your head. Not to add more complications._

"Well, I'm sorry but it's late now, so I think I should be going," I say while stepping off the stool, only to stumble into his chest. I curse my choice of picking too strong of a liquor. 

"Are you alright?" He stands up to help to keep me on my feet. The proximity fills my nostrils with his smell that is so NOT helping the situation at all.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why am I not? If I can't hold my liquor, then who can? haha..." I am starting shouting and giggling simultaneously. I can also feel my body swaying and legs turning to jelly.

"Where is your house? I'll drive you back?" He asks with his voice filled with concern.

I refuse to give him an answer and keep on walking until I am out of the bar. But of course, with the help of him supporting me. As soon as the cold air outside brushes me, I am starting to feel ill as my stomach is threatening to empty its content. I try to hold back but after a few retches, I know I am taking on an impossible mission. Running towards the nearest lampost, I begin to throw up everything. I can feel a warm hand patting my back gently but I am too preoccupied to care. I have thought that after I vomit everything out, I will feel better and a little sober. However, this doesn't seem to be the case. 

***********

I open my eyes and am greeted by a splitting headache and body ache from last night's babalaas. Whatever was the name of that drink, I swear to never touch it again. I turn to the left side to have a look at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed, only to realize there is no clock there. Wait, there isn't even a nightstand there. 

_Since when did I switch my nightstand for a table?_

Rubbing my sleepy eyes, I glance around the room only to get confused at the unfamiliar surrounding. Gasping, I sit up way too quickly that I am hit by a big wave of giddiness. I close my eyes for a few seconds and wait for it to go away before scanning the room again.

_Yep. It's not my room, alright? Then, where am I?_

Of course, I am shocked to be wakened up somewhere else that isn't my apartment. But what shocks me even more than the unfamiliar environment is the fact that I'm COMPLETELY NAKED under the blanket.


End file.
